Fluttershy's Secret Garden
by MaverickThePony
Summary: My first Fanfic its about how Fluttershy can make enough money to support her veterenarian operations in Ponyville please read and review I would like the feedback


Fluttershys secret garden

Hey everyone reading this I would like to thank everyone who reads my first ever fanfic well this one right here and I would really like reviews and criticism and now for something completely different. A fanfic written completely on an ipod.

"Oh, thank you so much for this Twilight. You have no idea how much this means to me."

The magical unicorn turned to her friend, "No problem Fluttershy." The unicorn smiled, "But, even though I know fire scares you I don't see why you would have me use my my magic to put up a fire shield between your house and the mountains."

"Oh, um... Well I just don't want something like that dragon starting a fire that might hurt all the animals."

"Ok Fluttershy You're right it would be bad if something were to happen to all those animals."

"Well I guess you have to get back home, bye Twilight"

"Good bye Fluttershy" and with that the two ponies headed to their homes. As Twilight walked through Ponyville she thought about Fluttershys request for the fire shield spell. She then decided that since Twilight didn't even know such a spell existed until a week ago the same was true for Fluttershy.

Twilight finally reached her home which she entered and then proceeded to yell that one name which meant work "SPIKE!"

"Yes mam" the purple dragon said to twilight from the ladder he was on.

"What does my schedule have for the rest of today?"

"Well you, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack should be at your picnic right now"

As soon as Spike had finished his sentence he heard the running of hooves on the ground and the slamming of a door as Twilight sped off to her picnic with her friends.

"Sorry I'm late girls, Fluttershy had me use a fire shield spell at her home and I lost track of time."

Ignoring her friends lateness and talking like twilight had been there the whole time Applejack replied, "Gosh darnit I know that ponies scared of fire but recently she's been taking it too a whole new level. For instance just last week she asked me to build her a well in case there was a fire. Now im always more than happy to help a friend but she asked me to make it so that the well had enough water to put out a large fire!"

"You know I noticed that too" the pink party pony spoke up "Yesterday Fluttershy came too sugercube corner and I was all like Hey Fluttershy do you want your usual sugarcubes and pies? But instead she asked if we used non-flammable cooking sprays and ingredients and I thought that was a silly a question because if they caught on fire they would burn the food! But then when I told her yes she asked if we also had fire extinguishers so I had to tell her about the one in the kitchen the one in the store the one in my-"

"Are we talking about Fluttershy?" interrupted Rarity who had walked by her friends on her way through the park.

"Yes" answered all three of the other ponies at once.

"Well, would you believe that just a few days ago she just barges into my boutique and begins questioning me on how fire safe my fabrics were now I only use the best fabrics which are very fire retardant but still I don't understand why she would ask that."

"Something's up with that pony" said applejack "But I don't reckon we'll find out just by telling stories lets go ask her"

"I already did" said twilight, "and she said it was for the animals, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to have rainbow dash watch her for a bit"

As if on cue the rainbow mained pony fell from the sky crashing right into the meeting "Did I hear my name" said the pony on her back.

"Well even though it sounds like a good idea its kinda trespassing and if Fluttershy found out she would feel like we didn't trust her that then she would be really sad."

"Hey, I can be 20% sneakier than any of you! Fluttershy will never find out!"

"Okay then rainbow you can try" said twilight

The yellow pegasus pony was awaken from her sleep that night by a low orange glow. Rubbing her eyes she walked to her window and then shrieked at the sight of a fire in ponyville looking like it was almost at...THE EVERFREE FOREST! At that the pony sped off to see if the worst had happened.

The next morning everyone in ponyville was talking about the fire last night and applejack and rarity were severely reprimanding their little sisters who had last night tried to become cutie mark crusader Barbeque Pitmasters and had succeeded only in setting a few buildings on fire.

"Has anyone seen Fluttershy?" said Twilight

"Im right here" said the pony walking back from what looked like the everfree forest.

"Where were you Fluttershy we've been looking all over for you?"

"Oh, I was just um... Making sure none of the animals were hurt and I went to the everfree forest to make sure they were safe and so I went there to check on them." "But what about the animals at your house I mean that fire shield I put up is one way and is only between the mountains and the town." "Oh I thought you had put on up that went all the way around ponyville, I guess I should learn more about these spells you cast and how they work."

Twilight was still curious since it seemed odd that Fluttershy would be so willing to go to the everfree forest since it scared her so much than she had an idea. "Rainbow Dash! She will know why Fluttershy went to the everfree forest!"

"What do you mean you don't know what Fluttershy was doing there!" Twilight said to her rainbow friend, "didn't we ask you to follow her!" "Yeah, and when I followed her last night she was taking care of some sick animals!" "Fluttershy told my that she was worried about the fire." "Uh... Yeah the um... Smoke was making the animals sick and she was there to take care of them. Yep, Thats right!"

Twilight looked at her friend who didn't seem to be telling the whole truth. "Ok then if you say so" Twilight said feeling lied to. "Maybe applejack will know what happened since Fluttershy must have gone through sweet apple acres to get to the everfree forest. TWilight sped off to interrogate her honest friend.

"What do you mean you didn't see here! The fire was bright enough that it should have woken you up and everytime we go to the everfree forest we have to go right by your house so you must have seen her!" "Well uh.. How do you know she went to the everfree forest?" applejack asked. "Because she told me herself." Twilight answered in a low grumble. "Well I don't know maybe she flew there!" "Well she may have but still it was bright enough last night you should have seen her since she probably stands out in the dark since her coat is such a light color!" "Well I just don't know Twi! And stop asking me so many durn questions now if you will excuse me I have some applebucking to do." with that applejack headed over to some alredy harvested trees and tried to buck one until she realized her mistake. Seeing this made Twilight wonder if applejack who happened to be the most honest of friends had lied to her. She quickly passed off this theory and decided that since sugar cube corner was in the middle of town which is where Fluttershy would have gone right through, Pinkie Pie must have seen something. And Pinkie Pie coukd easily be tricked into telling Twilight anything she might want to know or need to know because Pinkie Pie woukd believe just about anything.

"Why do you want to know what Fluttershy did last night? Don't you want to know what I did last night" Twilight should have seen this coming since her friend was so random all that she had asked was if pinkie had seen Fluttershy and now she has to listen to the pink party pony's question and speech about what she did last night. "And after I went to the bathroom I started wondering why do some turds float and others sink so I went on my computer to Ponyhoo and asked that so far nobody has been able to answer it but I think it has to do with what you eat but then again I always eat the same thing so it couldn't be that and then I noticed a bright light outside so I went to the window and I saw a fire! It was a big fire too and while I was wondering I happened to see something out of the corner of my eye! Well not the corner more of the side and so I look over and I see Fluttershy heading in the direction of the everfree forest this makes me start to think and I realize then thats she's just probably on her way to her plantation so I start watching the pretty fire." Twilight was almost too asleep to hear that last part but it caught her interest. "her plantation?" "Yeah she calls it her field of dreams which I don't understand why she would call it that but I guess since she owns it she can call it whatever she wants." After this Twilight said good-bye and left.

"Why didn't she tell me about this?" Twilight said as she headed for the pegasus pony's hut. After knocking on the door Twilight saw the homeowner peak through a crack in the door just wide enough to get a good view of her visitor before swinging open welcoming Twilight into the home. "Twilight how are you I was expecting you to visit so soon." "Well Fluttershy its just that there was something I wanted to talk to you about." "Um... Ok" the pegasus pony imediately put up a fake smile fearing that her secret had been found out. "Its about your garden." Trying to ignore fate the peagasus imediately started to talk about the garden directly outside her home. "No Fluttershy not that garden." "Oh that one." Fluttershy imediately tryed to hide her face as she fell. "If its alright with you could I see this garden of yours?" "okay fine but don,t think badly of me when you see it."

What could Fluttershy possibly have meant when she said don't think badly of me thought Twilight as they made their way towards the plantation. Fluttershy broke the silence saying "we're here" Twilight looked at her friend and said "I can't wait to see what kind of flowers you grow here!" "Flowers?" and then Twilight saw it. In the field was not flowers like she had expected but seemingly endless rows of Hemp plants or the more common name marijuana.

"Wha...but...Why Fluttershy?" "Well remember back when I needed some extra money to pay my taxes and found a second job to pay for them?" "yeah, I was so proud of you for finding a way to solve your problem but now that I see what your answer was I just have to wonder why Fluttershy?" "Well I met this guy who told me that I could easily make money if I was willing to get a little dirty and knew something about plants and I thought I would be doing some gardening and said that as soon as I had enough money I would stop growing it but I made so much that I just couldn't stop. but while you're here why not try some?" "umm ok but Im gonna go ahead and say that this stuff is bad for you and you should not have started doing this in the first place." Twilight took the roll that Fluttershy had made and Fluttershy lit it. "and furthermorrrrrr WOAH that is some good stuff" Twilight said feeling an instant buzz "you know fluttershy I just might be able to get used to this stuff!"

All six friends sat around in a circle talking each with their favorite form of the drug talking "And so you all knew about it but didn't tell me because you were scared that I would tell the princess?" Said twilight as she smoked ger roll. "That sums it all up pretty well." said applejack, "I may be honest but even I lie to prtoect a friend from the truth or the authorities." "Yeah" spoke up rainbow dash "I may be loyal but I made the promise to Fluttershy first and so that promise kinda overrode my promise to you. You know like elders desicions overrididng young people desicion age of the promise got the benefit in this situation. "Well all I can say is that Im glad that all of you cared about Fluttershy and that well even though it isn't well... legal smokin weed is the best desicion I've ever made. Although I don't think Pinkie should be mixing it with crack...and cocaine... And PCP... And LSD... Heroin... You know what lets just leave it at that. I can't believe though that a few days ago when I was talking to you about this you all acted like you had no idea what was going on and yet you all knew!" "well of course they did that!" spoke up Fluttershy "We carefully planned out everything that we would say and do if we thought somepony was on to our operation so we would be ready we didn't think that it would be our best friend that came asking but I thought it would be a good test to see if it would work an everypony played their part perfectly!" "Well almost everypony." said applejack who glanced at Pinkie Pie who was passed out on the floor with her wide assortment of drugs surrounding her. "Well except for her but she can't really keep a secret but now that Twilight is in on our operation we can begin Phase 2!" "umm whats Phase 2 Fluttershy?" "Ive created a superdrug that is only detectable if in a vapor so we are going to turn it into a liquid and dump it all into the water system at Coltham City!" And so applejack took the alias Applecrow and once again bat colt had to try and save coltham city from a familiar scheme but this time with Twilights magic Batcolt was defeated by the power of friendship! And a liquified compound composed of 23% cocaine, 45% PCP, 12% marijuana, and 20% heroin. So basically a small dose of the Pinkie Pie morning wake up buzz.

Plz Plz PLZ review and give me your feedback I have a lot more ideas that I have jotted down in my Ipods notes app and some character ideas but I have at least 7 story ideas but I may not write them all depending on the reviews I get. And since you have been so nice to read my first ever fanfic I feel like I should give you a guys a sort of teaser of my next idea but if I did I would have to kill you. It will most likely an experiment to see how many twists and ideas I can fit into a single story without it going bad if you know what I mean so at this Hasta Luego.


End file.
